Such a front jaw is, for example, described in EP-A2 0 408 855.
The goal of the invention is to further improve this front jaw and, in particular, to keep dirt from penetrating into the open areas necessary for the movement of the holding plate.
It has already been suggested to build a ski binding with a housing closed on all sides (see DE-OS 19 38 567). However, this solution has the disadvantage that the structural possibilities with respect to the directions of movement are very limited. Such a solution is, therefore, out of the question for a front jaw with toggle levers of this type. It is furthermore known from DE-OS 21 61 861 to close off the open spaces between movable ski binding parts and the ski binding housing with a bellows. This solution was not successful in reality since such bellows could not withstand the rough operating conditions of a ski binding. Furthermore, such bellows are only suited for simple designs.
The invention has therefore the goal to avoid these disadvantages and to protect a front jaw of the abovementioned type in a simple manner against the penetration of dirt from above. The designer should have at the same time greater freedom regarding material selection.